sucesos dead of a hero
by beybladearies
Summary: primero que nada esta historia es gracias al creador llamado invasor zim.
1. De tal hermano

Esta historia no tiene titulo ya que recuerdan los sucesos en dead of a hero. No la ha publicado el creador se llama invasor zim bueno miguel se a desaparecido ¿adonde fue? Es la pregunta. Aquí verán la respuesta.

Capitulo 1:

De tal hermano

Miguel fue a un bosque pensó en que se había muerto su hermano encontró luego a un señor miguel dijo –como se llama señor?- el señor le respondió – Alfred- -yo te conozco – dijo miguel –trabajabas para mi hermano, no- -si- respondió Alfred –tu hermano me dijo que te diera esto(dándole el traje de Batman pero de su talla pero con las mismas armas)- - en serio - - si, en serio- respondió Alfred –ok, gracias- añadió miguel se fue a su nueva casa(que había comprado) se puso el traje se vei genial no igual que su hermano pero le gusto. Fue y atrapo a unos reclusos del joker y del pingüino y salvo 7 rehenes. Y canto esta canción ya que pensó que si se hacia Batman podría seguir con la legion de su hermano (la canción se llama Never Too Late): This world Will never be  
>What I expected<br>And if I do not belong  
>Who Would Have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone  
>Everything that I own<br>To make you feel like it's not too late  
>It's never too late Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your lifeNow and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too lateIt's never too late No One Will Ever See This Side Reflected And if there 's something wrongWho Would Have guessed it And II have left alone Everything that I own To make you feel like It's not too late It's never too late Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around'Cause it's not too late It's never too late The world we Knew Will not come back The time we've lost Can not get back The life we HAD Will not be ours again This world Will never beWhat I expected And if I do not belong Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around'Cause it's not too late It's never too late Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late (It's never too late) It's not too late It's never too late<p> 


	2. Prueeba de Talentos

Capitulo 2:

Prueba de talento

Miguel se decidió a volver a la escuela al llegar en una limosina (porque su hermano diego era millonario) se bajo y vio a sus amigos, al unisonó Carly, Freddie, Sam dijeron – porque volviste?- -porque quiero participar en la prueba de talento y …-interrumpido por Sam - luego nos cuentas la historia de tu vida- fueron adrento de la escuela. Al entrar el maestro dijo- cada quien dígame lo que hará en la prueba de talento- Freddie dijo- les enseñare un robot que yo mismo hice- Sam dijo que no le podía decir mientas que Carly dijo –Yo voy a cantar- y casi al mismo tiempo miguel dijo que también iba a cantar. El maestro pregunto-Cual cantaras Carly?- -Cantare la canción de ¡Carly- -y tu miguel- pregunto el maestro –Próximo viernes- al mismo tiempo sonó la campana y cada quien para su casa (jajaja).

Al día siguiente Freddie hizo que su robot bailara. Carly canto la canción de ¡Carly. Sam no asistió. Miguel Canto la canción de Espinoza Paz El Próximo Viernes: Hola bebé, lamento mucho lo sucedido

Pero te amo, mucho te amo

Hey, no andes con nadie, por fa

Hola bebé,

¿Cómo has estado?

Tal vez no sepas quien habla

o tal vez lo hallas olvidado

Bebé yo no soy tan malo

bebé sabes que te amo

salgamos el viernes

y hablemos de frente

Igual y le robo un beso a su boca

y dejas de creer que soy poca cosa

Igual y te explico

Igual y no entiendes que te necesito

Igual y te abrazo con mucha ternura

y hago desaparecer toditas tus dudas

Igual y he fallado

pero dime quien no se ha equivocado

Igual y de plano ya no quieres verme

pero déjame besar de nuevo tu frente

Igual y te pido volverte a mirar

El próximo viernes

Corazón

Igual y le robo un beso a su boca

y dejas de creer que soy poca cosa

Igual y te explico

Igual y no entiendes que te necesito

Igual y te abrazo con mucha ternura

y hago desaparecer toditas tus dudas

Igual y he fallado

pero dime quien no se ha equivocado

Igual y de plano ya no quieres verme

pero déjame besar de nuevo tu frente,

Igual y te pido volverte a mirar

el último viernes

El último viernes.


End file.
